In order to demonstrate the invention, a specific example, will be presented from the field of obstetrics. The problem of fetus welfare during pregnancy is a widespread one, particularly during advanced pregnancy months when the mother already senses fetal movements. The prolonged absence of fetal movement may be the harbinger of serious problems, or may simply be the result of a naturally reduced fetal activity. However, as the concern arise at all times of day it is not always possible for the mother to consult with a healthcare specialist. Accordingly, pregnant women often take unnecessary trips to the emergency room of the nearest hospital, or get their physician to make a call, to verify that nothing is wrong with the fetus or use artificial means to increase fetal movement. Moreover, women with diabetes or older than 40 years (for example) are considered in many cases to be pregnant women at risk and therefore are instructed to remain in bed, or at the very least to stay at home with limited activity, if alarming signs exist that a miscarriage could occur as a result of excessive activity. Women in such conditions need closer monitoring of fetal activity so as to be warned in time if any negative development appears to be taking place.
In most cases, not feeling the movements of the fetus does not mean that anything is wrong with it, and after much tension and hassle, the mother is reassured. An immediate way of making sure that the fetus is moving is by using ultrasound apparatus, which is available in most if not all clinical facilities. However, such apparatus is sophisticated and expensive, in the order of several thousand dollars and more. Accordingly, some companies attempted to sell less-expensive versions of such ultrasound apparatus, but the result was still prohibitively costly, such that very few households can afford it, particularly taking into account that such apparatus is only needed for a few months.
Simple Doppler devices based on single element, which only provide as output the sound of fetal pulse, are reasonably priced in the USD 100-200 range, but do not provide a sufficient level of information on the actual fetal status, since they cannot offer any indication of fetus movement and they cannot generate images of the fetus.
It is therefore clear that it would be highly desirable to provide an affordable solution that will permit future mothers to visually monitor their future baby's activity, thus preventing the anxiety, cost and hassle associated with the above-mentioned problem.
In addition, it might be useful to measure some other parameters, hence providing more information for decision makers regarding the patient's status. These other parameters can be used to determine for example, the fetal presentation, the date of the pregnancy (gestational age), to confirm fetal viability, to determine location of fetus, intrauterine vs ectopic, to check the location of the placenta in relation to the cervix, for amniotic fluid evaluation, to check for the number of fetuses (multiple pregnancy), to check for major physical abnormalities, to assess fetal growth (for evidence of intrauterine growth restriction (IUGR)) and to check for fetal movement and heartbeat, i.e. fetal cardiac activity.
It is an object of the present invention to provide such a low cost solution, which overcomes the drawbacks of the prior art.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a low cost solution that enables the physician to monitor the pregnant patient at home, from his office.
Operating ultrasound clinical apparatus requires expertise. Accordingly, it is another object of the invention to provide a solution that can be easily operated by a person who is not a healthcare specialist.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will be appreciated through the following illustrative and non-limitative description of embodiments of the invention.